Tokyo Nights
by Uchiha Mizuki
Summary: Em um futuro próximo a Terra já não é mais a mesma. Dois lados de uma mesma raça lutam para definir o seu destino... AU . ItaxSak NarxHin. Quarto capítulo ON! :3
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Porém estou em meio a negociações com Kishimoto-sensei pelas posses do Sasuke e do Itachi.**_

_**Tokyo **____**Nights **_

___Prólogo_

**Tokyo****, verão do ano 2021...**

_"... a tempestade de neve recém-surgida nos mares ao sul do país acaba de atingir Tokyo e se desloca rapidamente em direção ao norte. Até o momento tem se a informação de que seis__ pessoas nas proximidades, dentre elas dois homens, três mulheres e uma criança, tenham sofrido pequenas escoriações__. Felizmente não houve mortes."_

_"__Kaa-chan!" __– Uma garotinha gritava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo inconsciente da mãe._

_"__Kaa-chan!" – Chamou enquanto olhava ao redor, nenhum dos adultos estava acordado._

_"Kaa-chan__! Eu vi! Um anjo! Kaa-chan__ foi__ um anjo que__m__ salvou a gente...__"__- A pequena confessou a mãe ainda desmaiada. _

_Uma brisa __gentil lhe afagou os ouvidos e ela rapidamente voltou __a__ cabeça em direção a corrente de ar. Por um instante prendeu a respiração. Alguns metros a sua frente estava aquela que lhe salvara a vida. _

_O corpo alvo e delgado do ser a sua frente se confundia com a imensidão branca em que o local se tornara. __Olhos de um verde esmeralda – que certamente ela jamais esqueceria - A o__lhava__m __fixamente, divertidos, __enquanto calmamente levava o polegar __à frente d__a boca__, e piscava com apenas um olho,__um pedido silencioso __à__ menina__, para__ que não contasse nada sobre o que tinha visto._

_Sem perceber, soltou o ar que __prendia __até agora. __Uma leve piscada. Asas do mais puro branco se abrindo para que alçasse vôo. __Deixando para trás um rastro de pétalas de __sakura__ o 'anjo' partiu._

_"... __Hikari __..." – A criança a seguiu com olhar até vê-la desaparecer em meio a luz ofuscante do sol._

------------------------------------------

Dias, meses e anos se passaram desde o surgimento da raça humana na Terra. Uma raça brilhante de seres com uma capacidade que vão além a dos demais habitantes. Capazes de falar, escrever e utilizar as circunstâncias a favor de si própria.

E mesmo com todo esse desenvolvimento fecharam os olhos para aqueles que julgavam inferiores, ou como preferem dizer animais irracionais, que por ouvirem o chamado e seguirem fielmente seus instintos, tremiam incessantemente ante a catástrofe que estava por vir...

Dias...

Meses...

Anos...

Tempo o suficiente para que os danos causados a ela chegassem a níveis críticos. Terremotos, maremotos, excesso de radiação solar, tsunamis... Os antes pequenos pedidos, passando a grandes sinais...

O tempo corre e inexoravelmente segue o seu curso. E os seres que causaram isso, agora sofrem as conseqüências...

**A Terra deu seu aviso... Vocês não quiseram ouvir...**


	2. Vida

**Disclaimer: Três dias se passaram desde o início de minhas negociações com o Kishimoto-sensei. Ele se recusa a me conceder a posse dos irmãos Uchiha. Ele diz que vai perder uma fortuna 'que eu nunca vou ter' se fizer isso... Poxa tio, maguou! TT.TT**

_**Tokyo Nights**_

Step over the mountains, cross the sea, jump over the guard rail.

**(Salte as montanhas, atravesse o mar, pule o muro de proteção.)**

Now, the same shadow from before Is somehow coming to this city.

**(Agora, a mesma sombra de antes está de alguma forma vindo para esta cidade.)**

I don't know disappointment, but something isn't right.

**(Eu não quero ser pessimista, mas alguma coisa não está certa.)**

Who is calling to me to come here?

**(Quem está me chamando para vir aqui?)**

**1º capítulo – Vida**

_Naquela noite sem estrelas, o céu estava coberto por um espesso manto cinzento, e as gotas da chuva lavavam os resquícios da breve batalha que aconteceu naquele local. Lentamente o homem caía em direção ao chão. Porém antes que o alcançasse dois braços alvos delicadamente o seguraram. _

_- Hikari – O homem conseguiu articular com muita dificuldade, a ferida que residia em seu peito o estava levando embora._

_- Por quê? – A garota sussurrou – Por que isso tem que acontecer? Por que você não desviou antes que eu lhe atingisse? Por que você não me acertou? – Disse em meio às lágrimas que corriam livres pelo rosto. O homem inspirou profundamente, levando a mão ao rosto da garota para enxugar as lágrimas._

_- Não... Não se culpe. Isso tinha que acontecer... _

_- Por favor, não se esforce! – A mão que enxugava as suas lágrimas tapou levemente a sua boca._

_- Eu pensei que os humanos não mereciam nossa ajuda... Renunciei minha missão e reneguei minhas origens. O que aconteceu agora foi apenas a conseqüência disso. Meu ódio cego por essa raça que me tirou a mulher que amava, causou isso..._

_- Mas Yamato- sensei! – A garota protestou, mas calou-se ao ver que seu sensei continuava a falar._

_-...Meu erro foi tomar todos os humanos como aquele que matou a Ami... Esquecer que existem pessoas, como você meu anjo... Você não pode morrer... A sua missão aqui não acabou. Viva! Viva por aqueles que ainda precisam de você! _

_- Mas o senhor não pode morrer!_

_- Posso e estou... O que eu tinha que fazer eu já fiz... Perdoe-me por ter abandonado você... Espero... que um dia... nos encontremos... novamente... – Uma luz envolveu o corpo do homem que desapareceu lentamente no ar._

_A pessoa que lhe dera uma vida acabava de morrer._

----------------------

_Olá! Aqui é a Haruno Sakura. No momento provavelmente não estou em casa, estou no banho ou morri. 'Que é isso Sakura'! – Uma garota interrompeu – Por favor, deixe o seu recado e caso eu não tenha morrido. 'Sakuraaa' – A mesma voz reclamou – Eu retornarei sua mensagem._

- SAKURA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO MUDOU DE MENSAGEM? ESSA É HORRÍVEL! – berrou uma voz feminina do outro lado telefone, para logo em seguida completar suavemente - Você vai vir mesmo aqui em casa pra assistir o filme com a gente? A Hinata já tá aqui... PORQUE SÃO 3 DA TARDE! VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA! Beijos e vê se não demora, T-E-S-T-U-D-A! – E desligou o telefone.

O barulho do chuveiro abafava todos os sons que vinham de fora do banheiro. Não que isso fosse algo que lhe incomodava afinal morava só, passava mais tempo fora de casa do que nela, tinha secretária eletrônica e estava alheia de mais a tudo o que acontecia a seu redor.

Naquele dia - que inacreditavelmente se mantinha ensolarado - havia despertado mais uma vez de um sonho que não passava de lembranças de um dia que jamais iria esquecer.

**Flashback**

_Acabara de sair da faculdade, e caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tokyo. O que era não era normal, pois depois da Terceira Grande Guerra Mundial o mundo não era lá tão seguro, e em Tokyo não era diferente. Já estava a duas quadras de seu prédio e acelerou os passos. Logo começaria a chover. Nada contra a chuva que era uma benção para a Terra, mas ficar ensopada e molhar todo o seu apartamento não estavam em seus planos, não mesmo._

_Só mais um pouco e chegaria lá. Ao longe ela pôde ouvir algo que identificou como sendo o barulho de um trovão. Apressou ainda mais os passos._

_De repente tudo ao seu redor pareceu ter parado e, por um momento o aperto, que sentia no peito desde manhã se intensificou._

_E foi prontamente seguido pela percepção de duas forças bastante poderosas se chocando._

_Rapidamente e já com a espada em mãos seguiu para o local onde uma batalha se travava, e só teve tempo de perceber duas coisas:_

_1- Quem quer que fosse que estivesse lutando contra aquele cara acabara de fugir dali._

_2- Se não atacasse o homem a sua frente morreria. _

_Infelizmente ela não costumava errar em nenhum de seus ataques e diferente da pessoa a sua frente ela só percebeu o erro que cometia quando já era muito tarde._

**Fim do Flashback**

Yamato havia sido a pessoa que lhe dera uma vida. Fora ele que a encontrara na rua, sozinha e sem nenhuma lembrança do passado, apenas sabendo que seu nome era Haruno Sakura. E mesmo assim, num tempo em que não se podia confiar em ninguém - nem mesmo em uma criança - ele a havia acolhido e adotado.

Naquela época ela não devia ter mais do que cinco anos.

Para todos os que o conheciam dizia com orgulho _"Essa é minha linda sobrinha!"_ e para aqueles que perguntavam o porquê de ela estar morando com ele, e ele contava que seus pais haviam morrido num trágico acidente há pouco tempo.

Realmente as pessoas não confiavam em ninguém. Mas aquilo bastava para que parassem de fazer perguntas com medo de machucar a pobre menina.

No princípio ela se perguntava dia e noite o motivo de tudo aquilo. Por que no meio de tantas outras ele a havia escolhido. Certo dia quando ele perguntou o lhe afligia ela lhe perguntou aquilo.

Ele apenas sorriu e disse:

_'Porque você é especial'_.

Um leve sorriso passou por seus lábios ao lembrar-se da forma que ele lhe chamava. Hikari... ele a havia dito certa vez que ela sempre seria a sua _luz_.

Mas em pouco tempo ela descobrira que ele também era especial.

Ele era um _tenshi_.

Não aqueles que todos pensam. 'Tenshi? Ahhhh! Já sei! Não são aquelas pessoas que vestem roupas brancas, tem asas e levam os mortos paro céu?'.

Não.

_Tenshis_ são seres que nascem com o poder e missão de proteger a Terra e os humanos.

De fato ela mesma era um _tenshi_. E diferente dos outros que só descobriam a verdade sobre si próprios quando eram bem mais velhos, ela descobriu quando em um certo dia salvara um garotinho um pouco mas velho que ela.

Ele iria atravessar a rua e como quase toda criança não olhou para os lados. E não viu que um carro vinha em alta velocidade na direção dele. Ela estava no início da rua distante o suficiente para não poder avisá-lo. Naquele momento ela desejou com todas as forças que ele parasse, e esticou a mão como se com aquele gesto conseguisse impedi-lo.

O garoto tropeçou no ar e caiu no chão e o carro passou em alta velocidade, rente a ele, sem atingi-lo.

A garotinha viu tudo àquilo com os olhos arregalados e rapidamente recolheu o braço para junto do corpo. Automaticamente o olhou para o 'tio' para ver se ele tinha visto aquilo e encontrou um belo sorriso no rosto dele que se ajoelhou ao lado dela e agradeceu.

_'O quê?'_ Ela perguntou.

Ele apenas respondeu: _'Por ter salvado a vida daquele menininho'._

Depois daquele dia ele a treinara na arte das espadas e da magia. Os anos passaram e quando ela tinha 17 anos ele sumiu deixando apenas uma carta dizendo que a partir dali deveriam seguir caminhos diferentes.

Deu uma última olhada no quarto antes de sair, já estava pronta e pelo que ouvira na mensagem de sua amiga Ino - e mesmo sendo o que era - deveria ir logo pra casa da amiga ou talvez nunca mais teria sua audição perfeita de volta.

Putz... Como ela grita!

* * *

_**Em meio a centenas de lencinhos de papel eis que surge a Mizuki!**_

Yo minna-san! Tudo bem? Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa fic! Eu pretendia posta-lo ontem mais não pude. Mas hoje eu adoeci e acabei faltando ao meu curso de inglês. Resultado? Tempo pra postar o capítuloooooooo!

Como eu já tinha avisado no resumo da fic, eu não ainda decidi qual será o personagem que fará o par com a Sakura nesta fic, então decidi fazer uma pequena votação.

"**Quem vocês preferem que seja o par da Sakura? O Sasuke? Ou Itachi?" **

Antes de responder as reviews gostaria de agradecer ao **Namikaze Otsugua** por me add em sua lista de alertas!

**Paty-kun**: Muito obrigada mesmo! Que bom que você gostou, espero não lhe decepcionar! E com quase toda a certeza vai ter NarxHin na fic!

**Nana-chan**: Muito obrigada! Eu acho que esse capítulo já serviu pra ajudar a entender um pouquinho a historia né? No desenrolar dela tudo será esclarecido. E eu pretendo trabalhar nessa fic os impactos ambientais causados pelo homem aqui na Terra. Putz, a gente faz cada merda nesse mundo. Apesar de ser uma historia de fantasia não duvido em nada que algumas coisas sobre as quais eu vou falar aconteçam...

**Por favor, dêem a suas opiniões e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Prelúdio do fim

**Disclaimer: Eu já não tenho tanta certeza se continuarei minhas negociações com o Kishimoto-sensei. OMG! Desde o dia que li o último capítulo que lançaram eu não durmo direito... O Itachi eu já sabia que era perturbado, mas aquela cara que ele fez, ui! Chega me arrepiei... Quanto ao Sasuke... Fala sério! Ser EmO é uma coisa, sádico é outra! Como é que o cara sorri vendo o irmão (fuderoso) dizendo que vai arrancar os olhos dele?!?**

**No capítulo anterior:**

'_O quê?'__ Ela perguntou._

_Ele apenas respondeu: __'Por ter salvado a vida daquele menininho'._

_Depois daquele dia ele a treinara na arte das espadas e da magia. Os anos passaram e quando ela tinha 17 anos ele sumiu deixando apenas uma carta dizendo que a partir dali deveriam seguir caminhos diferentes._

_Deu uma última olhada no quarto antes de sair, já estava pronta e pelo que ouvira na mensagem de sua amiga Ino - e mesmo sendo o que era - deveria ir logo pra casa da amiga ou talvez nunca mais teria sua audição perfeita de volta._

_Putz... Como ela grita!_

-----------------

Três e quarenta e cinco da tarde... Ótimo! Ino não gritaria tanto assim quando ela chegasse.

Chegou na porta do apartamento da amiga e tocou a campainha. Enquanto esperava, passava a mão nos longos cabelos rosados.

Realmente, essa coisa de andar de moto não contribuía muito para que seu cabelo ficasse no lugar. Mas com certeza era uma ótima desculpa para quando tinha algum 'trabalho' a fazer e o estado que voltava não era lá dos melhores.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, era agora, a porta estava se abrindo.

_Ué? Onde é que tava a gritaria?_

- Saki-chan? Está se sentindo bem? Não quer uma água ou uma aspirina – E continuou a falar. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente os olhos ao reconhecer a voz doce e calma da sua amiga Hinata. Suas preces foram ouvidas! Ela não teria que ficar surda com o sermão que receberia da outra amiga!

- Eu estou bem Hi-chan! – Respondeu à amiga, que como sempre se preocupava com o bem estar dos outros e completou um pouco mais baixo – É que eu pensei que quando chegasse aqui a Ino mal atenderia a porta e me engoliria viva!

- Você tem sorte! Ela resolveu tomar um banho porque está muito quen- A Hyuuga respondia sorrindo, mas foi interrompida por uma voz estridente.

- EU ESCUTEI ISSO SAKURA! ESPERE EU SAIR DAQUI PRA VOCÊ VER! – Ino gritou do banheiro.

As duas amigas se entreolharam espantadas. E uma pergunta não queria calar:

_Como é que ela escutou_? **(N/A: Seria Ino um E.T? Ou ela comprou umas orelhas extensíveis das Gemialidades Weasleys?!? XD)**

- Saki-chan, é melhor você entrar! – Disse a morena.

-Ah! É mesmo! Estou morrendo de sede!

E entrou no apartamento de Ino. Ele era o refúgio oficial das garotas, sempre era pra lá que iam quando resolviam se reunir ou passar o tempo. E não era à toa, ele tinha tudo que elas precisavam para relaxar. As paredes da sala eram pintadas em um tom azul bem claro, dois sofás brancos e vários pufes multicoloridos ficavam espalhados. Em frente aos sofás tinha uma pequena estante equipada com uma TV de LCD de 49' e um Home Theater. Isso sem contar nas centenas de CDs e DVDs de todas as épocas que ela tinha na coleção.

- É incrível que esteja fazendo tanto sol em um dia só! – Hinata comentou enquanto observava Sakura tomar água.

- É mesmo! Na verdade eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que um dia permaneceu, assim com uma temperatura constante...

- Otou-sama uma vez me disse que quando ele era criança as estações do ano eram bem definidas... Como verão e primavera... - Aos poucos a voz de Hinata foi morrendo e seu olhar se tornou um pouco triste.

- Eu li isso em um livro de ciências antigo que tinha lá na biblioteca central! É uma pena que ela esteja interditada... Pelo menos é para obras de recuperação e- Sakura parou de falar e passou a observar a amiga que parecia nem ter escutado o que ela tinha dito.

A família Hyuuga sempre foi muito rígida com seus membros, principalmente para Hinata que seria a próxima regente do clã. Mas ela sempre foi boa demais, doce demais. O pai dela nunca encarou muito bem isso e um dia quando ela lhe contara que não desejava ser a líder do clã ele a mandara para fora de casa. Desde então, sempre que falavam dele ela ficava assim.

- Me desculpe Hinata eu – começou a falar, mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

-Não tem porque se desculpar, você não tem culpa nenhuma, e tudo isso já passou... Ah! A Ino já saiu! – Terminou a frase com um sorriso.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOCÊ VAI VER DEPOIS QUE EU TIRAR ESSA MÁSCARA, EU VOU DEPILAR SUAS PERNAS COM PINÇA!

- Ino!- Sakura fez uma pausa dramática e virou-se bruscamente para Ino - Eu lhe entendo! Você não pode deixar de passar essa máscara pra dar um jeito nessa outra horrenda que tá colada com super-bond na sua cara!

- O QUÊ! Repete o que você falou testuda! – As veias saltavam na testa enquanto falava.

- Pra que se você já sabe, porquinha! – Respondeu dando língua.

- Chega! Vocês duas querem parar, por favor? Agora sejam duas boas garotas e venham assistir o filme comigo! – Sakura e Ino engoliram seco, não era bom irritar Hinata...

- H-hai...

E seguiram obedientemente atrás de Hinata.

--------------------

Tokyo nights! I haven't found it yet, but I'm loking for real freedom.

**(Noites de Tokyo! Eu não encontrei isso ainda, mas procuro a verdadeira liberdade.)**

It shines!

**(Isso brilha!)**

Tokyo nights! Love is hard to find.

**(Noites de Tokyo! Amor é díficil de encontrar.)**

Keep waiting for your encounter with Fate; You're still young.

(**Esperando pelo seu encontro com o Destino; Você ainda é jovem.)**

O céu da meia-noite brilhava como nunca. As estrelas emitiam um brilho diferente, como se soubessem que naquela noite, algo de extrema importância aconteceria. O ar estava denso, frio e ventos fortes corriam por entres as construções da cidade.

Ela estava ali no chão, incapaz de se levantar. As forças se esvaiam lentamente do seu corpo.

Naquele momento pensou que talvez fosse o fim, que tudo o que não vivera e tudo o que havia prometido nunca se concretizaria... Ou talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim, que a qualquer momento acordaria e veria que mais um dia amanhecia...

Não.Afinal a quem queria enganar?

A dor era real demais.

E aos poucos a sua visão foi ficando cada vez mais turva e a única coisa que viu antes de se entregar aquela escuridão, foi um homem de cabelos e olhos tão negros como a noite.

**-----------------------------**

**Yo, minna-san! **

Sumimasen! Eu queria ter postado esse capítulo antes! Mas essa semana foi semana de avaliação no meu curso! Eu tentei, tentei, tentei e quando eu finalmente ia postar ontem minha mãe brigou comigo e não me deixou ficar no pc! Minha mãe é muito cruel! **T.T**

Mas hoje eu entrei de férias do curso (de férias...) e só volto pra ele dia 9! Em compensação minhas aulas começaram hoje e eu já faltei! **\o////**

Agora voltando para fic, muito obrigada pelos comentários! São vocês que estimulam a minha alma a viajar por entre esse mundo misterioso das fics!

Resultado parcial da disputa: "**Quem vocês preferem que seja o par da Sakura? O Sasuke? Ou Itachi?"**

E o resultado é... **EMPATE**!

OMG! Isso que é disputa acirrada!

**Antes de responder as reviews gostaria de agradecer a Sabaku no Uchiha e M no sabaku por me adicionarem em suas listas de alertas! **

**Sakusasuke: **Você gosta mesmo de um SasxSak, né? **XP**

**Anônima: **Que bom que está gostando! E desculpe a demora, eu to em semana de provas no curso, aí o tempo fica mais curto ainda! Mais um voto pro Sasuke! **XP**

**Nana-chan: **Que isso menina! Qualquer review é bem-vinda! Você tem preguiça de escrever é? Larga de preguiça criatura! Assim que terminar de ler esse capítulo vai escrever! Você tem meu apoio! E caramba eu vou chorar, cê disse que minha fic ta inclívelllll! **T.T**.E a propósito qualo par que você quer? SasxSak ou SakxIta?

**Paty-kun: **Yo! Paty-kun! Eu acho difícil não escrever uma fic e não por o Naruto com a Hinata! Ainda mais depois de um pedido tão efusivo! **XD** Outro ponto para o Itachi! Esse casal vem fazendo cada dia mais sucesso! E o Yamato morreu sim... Eu não me agüentei tinha que matar alguém... Bwahahahaha. **;P**

**M no sabaku**: Eu vou me afogarrrrrrrrrr, eu já chorei tanto de emoção por vocês dizerem que minha fic presta! O Sasuke está de volta! Outro voto pra ele! **XD**

**Sabaku no Uchiha: **É o dilúvio! Peguem os botes salva-vidas! Escritoras primeiro! Você não pode sugerir, deve! E eu já notei sim que você idolatra ele, fazer o que né? O cara é pirado, mas é gostoso e mô foda! Eu também gosto do Sasuke (na verdade eu IDOLATRO) mas essa história me permite ser mas flexível quanto ao par da Saki! UHULLLLLLL outra pessoa pertubada! Não tô só no mundo!

**Mayuu Chan: **Yooo! Muito obrigadaaaaa – Uma pequena pausa foi feita pela Mizuki, pra que ela possa pegar os baldes – Que-que bom que você ta gostanduuuuuuuuuu. **;P** Menina porque você odeia tanto o Sasuke-kun, hein? Não diz isso não se não ele também chora. E NarxHin é um casal perfeito mesmo! Eu pretendo por eles aqui na fic logo, logo. E eu também não sei como a gente tá vivo ainda! É sério, é muita merda que o povo faz! Tipo 'eu vou jogar só esse papelzinho de bala no chão, não é como se eu fizesse isso sempre..." , sendo que não param pra pensar que não são só eles que pensam a mesma merda! Daí quando o rio transborda ninguém sabe o motivo... Mais um ponto pro Itachi!

**Então é isso minna-san! Kissus no kokoro e até o próximo capítulo!**

**E não se esqueçam...** **"Reviews trazem sorrisos... E mais capítulos também... XP"**


	4. Na escuridão

**Tokyo Nights**

Na escuridão.

Apenas essas duas palavras definiam bem o local em que estava naquele momento. Não havia nada nem ninguém junto a si e nem mesmo o barulho da própria respiração conseguia ouvir.

Passos.

De repente o som deles preencheu e ecoou por todo o ambiente e uma luz fraca se projetou em cima da origem deles. Um homem com um longo sobretudo preto caminhava para algum lugar além dali.

Ela, com as poucas forças que tinha, levantou e começou a correr na direção dele. Sabia que tinha que ir atrás dele, o conhecia! E mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto _sentia_ isso! Mas por mais que corresse não conseguia alcançá-lo, ainda estava muito cansada... Mal sentia as pernas, mas sua mente gritava para segui-lo...

E depois de algum tempo forçou-se a parar ao perceber que o homem havia parado e estava se voltando lentamente para ela.

Aqueles olhos.

A luz que o iluminava se intensificou e tudo ficou branco.

------------------------

Abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los rapidamente. Podia ouvir o som do monitor cardíaco e o que parecia uma pequena discussão do lado de fora. Inconscientemente levou uma das mãos aos cabelos e só então notou que ela estava atada a alguns fios (aqueles tubinhos com soro e remédios...). Ótimo! Agora mal conseguiria se mexer!

- Mas eu exijo ver a minha amiga! – Um grito veio do lado de fora.

Sem dúvida nenhuma aquela voz era de InoSerá que ela não conseguia ficar sem gritar nem que fosse por um minuto? Ela tava no hospital caramba!

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que resolveu abrir os olhos novamente. Daquela vez toda aquela luz e branco feriram menos os seus olhos. Ali estava outra coisa que tinha que resolver. Será que nenhum médico parava para pensar que era toda aquela 'paranóia por branco' era o que realmente deixava os pacientes doentes? Definitivamente quando virasse médica e abrisse a sua clínica o azul iria reinar! **(N/A: Só faltou uma risada maléfica, ****uma ****daquelas bem clichê****s**** tipo '****Kukukukuku****...')**

Voltou os olhos para a porta que se abriu e fechou com uma força imensa, Ino acabava de entrar no quarto e soltava fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Sakura! Que bom que você acordou! Está se sentindo bem? – Os traços do rosto suavizaram rapidamente e perguntou de forma terna.

-Sim... – Respondeu – Isso é, não é como se eu pudesse levantar e sair correndo, mas já estou melhor sim, obrigada!

- Faz muito tempo que você está acordada? – Perguntou enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesinha do lado direito da cama de Sakura e enchia um copo com água.

- Não, acordei agora mesmo... –_Não __Ino__ eu acordei de um sonho esquisito com sua voz estridente..._Pensou enquanto observava a amiga passar para o outro lado da cama e se sentar na cadeira descanso ao lado.

- Você não imagina o susto que nos deu! –Tomou um gole de água e continuou sem desconfiar dos pensamentos da amiga – Eu estava lá em casa com a Hinata quando ligaram do hospital perguntando quem éramos e se conhecíamos você! E depois de todo esse drama avisaram que você tava internada aqui!

**- **Mesmo? – Como é que tinha ido parar no hospital?

- Foi! A gente não tinha te pedido pra você se cuidar mais? Você trabalha muito! E ainda tem a faculdade! Agora tá anêmica! – Concluiu com um leve tom de censura.

- Anêmica? – Com certeza essa era nova. Estava anêmica?

- É anêmica! Que vacilo não é Sakura! Você faz medicina!

- É sim... – Alguma coisa ali não estava certa... Tudo bem que trabalhava demais, até mesmo estudava demais, mas com toda certeza se alimentar mal era com toda certeza a ultima coisa que faria... Ela amava comer! XP

A porta abriu novamente e fechou de modo suave.

- Sakura, você está melhor? – Hinata havia acabado de entrar no quarto e trazia nas mãos uma pequena folha de papel.

- Estou sim! Muito obrigada!

- Eu estava falando com o médico que está cuidando de você e ele receitou alguns remédios. – Colocou o papel em cima da mesinha do quarto.

- Hinata! Não fale desse médico idiota! Ele não serve para cuidar da Sakura! – Ino estava de pé e voltara a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

-Ino, você só está falando isso porque ele não quis deixar você entrar logo que chegou aqui e ainda disse que você falava alto...

**- **Hunf! Ok, Sakura eu tenho que ir. Disse a minha mãe que iria visitá-la hoje! – E saiu do quarto.

- A Ino não tem jeito mesmo não é Hi-chan?

- É mesmo... – Hinata de repente ficou com um ar sério e encarou Sakura – Sakura, o que aconteceu com você? O que eu soube pela pelas pessoas que te atenderam foi que você foi trazida desmaiada aqui por um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos pretos que vestia um sobretudo. Quem era ele? Ele fez alguma coisa contra você?

Sakura soltou um suspiro. Era aquele mesmo cara do sonho, havia sido ele então que tinha levado ela para o hospital... De qualquer maneira não poderia com o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite.

- Não, eu não o conheço. Na verdade eu estava vindo do mercado quando comecei a me sentir muito tonta e quando estava prestes a cair no chão ele me amparou. Depois disso eu só sei que acordei aqui.

- Entendo... – Hinata não pareceu acreditar muito, mas voltou ao semblante calmo de sempre. – Então tudo bem! Que bom que aquele moço te ajudou não é? – Ela soltou uma pequena exclamação ao olhar o relógio – Saki! Eu vou ter que ir embora, se não vou chegar atrasada no restaurante!

- Atrasar? Quem é você e o que fez com a Hinata? – Caçoou.

- Sem graça! – Falou enquanto ia em direção da porta – Ah! Amanhã você vai receber alta! Eu venho buscá-la viu? Tchau! – E saiu.

Sakura suspirou outra vez. Que grande mentirosa estava se saindo, pelo menos ela realmente não o conhecia... Soltou outro suspiro e fechou os olhos, e flashes da noite anterior invadiram seus pensamentos.

_Estava andando pelas ruas de __Tokyo__ quando ouviu um grito. Sem parar para pensar voou em direção ao lugar e chegou a um beco onde estava uma mulher que chorava muito, e que provavelmente tinha gritado, ao lado dela um homem caído no chão com o pescoço virado em um ângulo humanamente impossível... __Estava__ morto. E um terceiro__ musculoso__, um tanto alto e com o rosto deformado que estava indo na direção da mulher._

_Correu e se interpôs entre eles, __e __em seguida deu um soco no homem, que bateu na parede do outro lado. A mulher, que não tinha visto o que batera no homem deu outro grito e desmaiou._

_Sakura pegou sua espada, se pôs em posição de ataque e avançou para o homem que já estava se levantando__. Quando já estava bem próxima dele o homem desviou__ ergueu uma das mãos e tentou acertá-la na barriga, __quando__ percebeu__ tentou desviar__ e conseguiu se afastar__, ma__s o golpe a atingiu de raspão.__ Quando parou, __tossiu e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. __Aquilo parecia causar severos danos __internos...__Olhou para o homem que sorria._

_- Você é mesmo tola... Partiu logo para o ataque e nem considerou o oponente... Agora terá que pagar por ter me batido! – O homem gritou e correu na direção dela__. Mais uma vez Sakura se levantou e tentou acertá-lo, passaram alguns minutos lutando até que o homem a atingiu em cheio no ombro, fazendo com que ela soltasse a espada e batesse contra a parede._

_- Você, tenshi, até serviu para passar o tempo, mas isso já ficou chato. Deixarei você aqui morrendo aos poucos... - E soltou uma risada diabólica __–__Kugohiko, lembre-se bem do nome da pessoa que tem matou quando estiver no inferno! – Exclamou ainda sorrindo e sumiu._

E lá estava ela pensando que sua vida ia acabar, quando aquele homem chegou e a salvou... Quem era ele? E porque a tinha ajudado? Em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos o toque do celular a acordou. Esticou o braço em direção a mesinha (**N/A: Muito conhecida essa mesinha não? XP) **e o apanhou. Era uma mensagem...

_"Reunião amanhã, local e lugar de sempre. Compareça."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Ao som de **__**Tsumasaki**__** – 11**__**th**____**ending**__** de BLEACH -**_

**Yoooooooooooooo! Minna-san! Demorei com esse capitulo, mas ela saiu maior que todos os outros! ****Fufufufufufu...****Gente eu já estava achando que eu não conseguiria postar! Imaginem ****só****, uma pequena autora em plena semana de volta as aulas e carnaval? ****Imaginem ainda essa pequena treslo****ucada, indo ****a**** praia, e secando B****leach? ****E esse pequeno serzinho indo assistir o jogo de futebol (no estádio, pela 1ª vez) gritado e ****xingado**** todos o****s**** jogadores do próprio time, do time adversário e os juízes? (só não chamei eles de arroz doce, e ainda tive que escutar meu pai dizendo: "torcedora nervosinha você, hein filha?")**

**Profundo não? Sem contar nas saídas constantes de casa! Ufa! ****Mas ****hoje ****finalmente ****me deram folga e me deixaram ficar na net! ****E cá estou ****euzinha**** postando! Eu estava determinada a postar ontem mesmo, mas um amigo meu veio aqui em casa e a gente ficou conversando até ****10:30**** da noite! Quando eu entrei no quarto a única coisa que eu pensava era em dormir!(Como normalmente meus pensamentos se baseiam em comer e dormir isso não é lá muito incrível... mas em um sábado isso é quase um sacrilégio! XP)**

**Voltando a fic... ****Eu acho que agora é que a historia vai realmente fluir, a personagem principal foi apresentada, assim como suas melhores amigas e o encontro com o cara 'misterioso' é a porta principal para o desenrolar da fic. Como eu venho comentando nesse e nos outros capítulos meu tempo está cada vez mais curto, por isso acredito que só poderei postar uma vez por semana.**** Sem contar que tenho ****uma outra**** fic em aberto e pretendo terminá-la logo para me dedicar integralmente a esta fic.**** Espero que ****isso os chateie! ****n.n''**

**A disputa entre Sasuke e Itachi foi realmente acirrada! Mas ****agora ****o Itachi está ganhando ****de lavada ****por ****10x5!**

**Mais uma vez obrigada ****as**** pessoas que estão lendo isso e**** aqui vão as respostas das ****reviews:**

**Lin-chan e Tuka-chan**_: Caramba! A sua lista é realmente grande hein? Apesar de eu já ter lhe dito que o Baby-sasu é minha propriedade ( Tuka! Eu acho meio difícil dar um SasxDei né?), você é bem ciumenta (pra odiar tanto a Saki-chan), mas eu aceito suas explicações e com concordo em gênero número e grau que o Itachi é lindo e que o Shikamaru é o único macho naquela joça! Eu também te adoro miga! Bjus! P.S.: Vou tomar vergonha e ler as suas fics, viu? XP_

**Liih-chan**_: Olá, Tudo bem? Que bom que você está gostando! Muito obrigada viu? Bjus!_

**Nana-chan**_: Huahuahuahuahaua! Seus pais são bem rígidos nãos são? Já os meus viram o esforço que eu tô fazendo e me deram essa folguinha! E larga de medo criatura! A culpa não é sua se seus personagens ficaram occ! É tudo culpa da sua inner! XP Eu sei que eu sou má! Kukukukukuku... Adoro deixar vocês na expectativa! E você é ciumenta não é? Tudo bem que o Ita-kun é o cara (doido) mas cê num quer dividir ele comigo não? XD Espero que você tenha se saído bem em seus trabalhos! Sai cantarolando: "lalalalala minha fic ta inclívellllllllllllll" Bjus!_

**Sabaku no Uchiha**_: Yo! Que bom que gostou! A Hinata manda mesmo! Afinal quem tem mais moral que ela? Claro que você pode votar, inclusive contei seu voto! Bjus!_

**Clara**_: Eu também achei! Eu gosto da Hinata assim, para mim ela deveria ficar desse jeito no decorrer do mangá!_

**Mayuu Chan**_: Menina, num fala assim do Sasuke-kun eu já disse que ele é muito EMOtivo... E como você queria acabou-se o empate e o ItaxSak tá vencendo! XD E que bom que você mudou! O mundo muda com uma pessoa de cada vez! Por que não fazer a diferença, ao invés de ser iguais a todos? É eu queria que os que desmatam ficassem sem papel (por que destruíram as matas) higiênico para limpar aquelas bunda gigantescas deles Ò.Ó As cenas de NarxHin ainda estão sendo maquiavelicamente imaginadas por esse pequeno serzinho do mal que vos fala...Mas sairão! XD Bjus!_

**Papillon Holie**_: Sem problema (tanto pelo login e pelo baby-sasu!). O que importa é você dar a sua opinião! XP Muito obrigada! É sempre bom saber que se está melhorando em algo! XD É você está certa o mundo não ta pra brincadeiras! E no final só a gente paga o pato! Bjus!_

**Paty-kun**_: Yo! De nada minha linda! Estou às ordens, afinal vai lá saber o que uma viciada pode fazer! XDD O Yamato morreu mas eu acho que ele vai assombrar um pouquinho a Saki!(ai! que trocadilho infame...) O empate acabou e seu voto foi contado! O Ita ta ganhando de lavada do Baby-sasu! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjus!_

**Anônima**_: Quem será o homem misterioso... A pergunta que não quer calar! Kukukukuku... Por enquanto eu não tenho certeza, mas quem sabe no próximo capitulo hein? Mais um voto pro Baby-sasu!_

**Não preciso nem pedir não é minna-san? XD **

**Kissus e até o próximo capítulo, nesse mesmo link e nesse mesmo site! X )**


	5. Encontro

**Disclaimer: Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Essa é para você, Tuka-chan! XD**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tokyo Nights**

****

****

**-**

****

****

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

**No capítulo anterior:**

****

****

_Sakura pegou sua espada, se pôs em posição de ataque e avançou para o homem que já estava se levantando. Quando já estava bem próxima dele o homem desviou, ergueu uma das mãos e tentou acertá-la na barriga. Ela quando percebeu tentou desviar e conseguiu se afastar, mas o golpe a atingiu de raspão. Quando parou, tossiu e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Aquilo parecia causar severos danos internos... Olhou para o homem que sorria._

_- Você é mesmo tola... Partiu logo para o ataque e nem considerou o oponente... Agora terá que pagar por ter me batido! – O homem gritou e correu na direção dela. Mais uma vez Sakura se levantou e tentou acertá-lo, passaram alguns minutos lutando até que o homem a atingiu em cheio no ombro, fazendo com que ela soltasse a espada e batesse contra a parede._

_- Você, tenshi, até serviu para passar o tempo, mas isso já ficou chato. Deixarei você aqui morrendo aos poucos... - E soltou uma risada diabólica - Kugohiko, lembre-se bem do nome da pessoa que tem matou quando estiver no inferno! – Exclamou ainda sorrindo e sumiu._

E lá estava ela pensando que sua vida ia acabar, quando aquele homem chegou e a salvou... Quem era ele? E porque a tinha ajudado? Em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos o toque do celular a acordou. Esticou o braço em direção a mesinha e o apanhou. Era uma mensagem...

"_Reunião amanhã, local e lugar de sempre. Compareça."_

**-**

****

****

_-_

**-**

****

****

_23h56min – Centro da cidade – Cais._

A noite fria contrastava com o clima quente que prevalecera por toda a manhã. A silhueta feminina dissipava com os passos silenciosos que dava a névoa espessa que impossibilitava a visão do chão. Não havia estrelas e tampouco a lua aparecia, ainda escondida atrás do manto noturno. Naquela parte da cidade o silêncio era sepulcral, e a mesma névoa que se dissipava sob seus pés, seguia e se juntava a imensidão do grande mar negro que se estendia imponente ao seu lado. 

Lá estava ela imersa em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos confusos. Os últimos dias vinham sendo muito estranhos... E sabia aquilo com toda certeza não era nada bom. Em todos os dias que se passaram, sentiu perturbações no fluxo de energia da Terra. Algo semelhante às curvas de uma mola. Em alguns momentos a energia subia a níveis altíssimos, mas que eram rapidamente seguidos de baixas... E a notícia de que alguns humanos estavam morrendo, não seria novidade, mas todos foram vítimas de um mal que nem os próprios tenshis sabiam ao certo. Ela mesma na primeira oportunidade iria investigar isso, afinal esse também era seu trabalho.

Virou em um dos becos, e o som de algo batendo em um contêiner a despertou. Um rato, pensou. Nenhuma alteração, nenhuma energia, nada além de um rato com certeza. Um vento mais forte e frio soprou e em seu caminho carregava um sibilo agourento. Trouxe o casaco que usava para mais perto do corpo e continuou a caminhar. Aquela sensação do vento frio contra sua pele automaticamente a lembrou do ataque que sofrera dois dias antes... A morte tinha lhe visitado e graças a _ele_, fora embora...** (N/A: Muita EMOção em pouco tempo né?)**

Puxou a manga de seu casaco e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo_. Mais uns poucos minutos e a reunião começaria_. 

Por entre os becos daquela doca finalmente pôde ver o armazém de número 16. Calmamente andou em direção a grande porta e se sentiu chocar contra algo. Ergueu uma das mãos à frente e sentiu um pequeno choque. _Estranho..._ Afastou-se alguns passos da porta, juntou as mãos e sussurrou algumas palavras:

- Por aquele que tudo abre, por aquele que tudo fecha, em uma miríade de cores se desfaça! Décima magia do elemento ar! Kai!

Rapidamente uma luz verde claro emanou ao seu redor e o que pareceu uma pequena explosão aconteceu. Milhares de partículas das mais diversas cores se espalharam. Havia uma kekkai ali... 

Normalmente aquelas reuniões eram realizadas em diversos lugares, e dificilmente repetiam um local que já fora usado. Critérios de segurança. Porém daquela vez, era a segunda que faziam ali, e em muito pouco tempo. 

-Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo. O curto espaço de tempo. – Murmurou pra si mesma.

Empurrou a grande porta que abriu com um rangido agudo, entrou no armazém e ainda com calma atravessou o galpão até chegar a uma escada. 

Bem a tempo! Pensou. Após ela, só mais uma porta.

- Hikari... – uma voz forte a chamou e completou em seguida - Você finalmente chegou.

Sakura na mesma hora parou a mão que seguia em direção a maçaneta e virou-se rapidamente para trás.

-Yamamura-sama! – Exclamou surpresa e se curvou levemente. A sua frente estava aquele que era chamado de líder por todos os tenshis. Um senhor de idade, conhecido por sua imensa sabedoria e poder. Ele era praticamente uma lenda, mas em nada a sua postura denunciava isso. Tinha uma aparência frágil - embora seus movimentos fossem enérgicos - barba e cabelos brancos e sua voz mesmo que forte, fluía serenamente quando falava. Somente aqueles que eram capazes de ver a força que emanava daqueles olhos, reconheciam quem realmente ele era.

- Vamos entrar logo, estão a nossa espera. – O senhor disse com um sorriso e com passos rápidos passou a frente de Sakura e abriu a porta.

- Hai! – Respondeu prontamente. Assim como seu tio, aquele era um homem realmente admirável.

Ao entrarem todas as pessoas que estavam reunidas levantaram e assim como Sakura, curvaram-se para Yamamura, que se dirigiu a uma cadeira no fim e ao centro da sala que tanto dava uma visão perfeita de todos, como também dava uma visão perfeita para todos. O senhor chegou até a cadeira, mas não se sentou, e com uma das mãos fez um sinal para que todos sentassem. O silêncio se instalou, e todos olhavam intensamente para o homem.

- Muito obrigada por atenderem ao meu chamado. – A voz imponente soou - A reunião de hoje realmente tem motivos muitos sérios para ter sido convocada de forma tão urgente... – Fez uma pausa e ninguém presente fez qualquer comentário - O que tentávamos impedir desde um longo tempo aconteceu. A guerra pela posse da Terra começou.

------------------------------------------------------

O som de exclamações abafadas e murmúrios preencheram a sala. Todos estavam visivelmente preocupados com o conteúdo da frase. E mais uma vez o senhor chamou a atenção para si.

- Por favor, peço que se acalmem! – E com isso lançou um olhar severo a todos - Sabíamos que um dia isso aconteceria! – Abaixou o tom e sentou-se na cadeira. – Desde que o primeiro de nós surgiu, foi previsto que por mais que nos empenhássemos contra, uma guerra entre nós mesmos aconteceria!

- Uma guerra entre nós mesmos? Meu senhor, não há ninguém aqui que queira isso, há? – Um dos presentes questionou, a incredulidade presente na frase.

- Certamente, entre os que estão aqui nesta sala não, meu garoto. Mas você esqueceu quem são os Kuroi tenshis? – Respondeu enquanto dirigia olhar diretamente a pessoa que falou.

- Eles não são mais um de nós! Contra eles podemos ir em frente! – Outra voz se exaltou. Algumas pessoas voltaram a falar entre si. 

- Eles nos traíram! Negaram os nossos ideais e rejeitaram suas verdadeiras missões! – Outra pessoa bradou.

- Quietos! – A voz do senhor pareceu ecoar como trovões por toda a sala - Estamos falando de vidas! Ou vocês acham que por terem outras opiniões, e agora serem nossos inimigos, devem ser ignorados como seres vivos? Vocês realmente esquecem as vidas humanas que estão em jogo? Esquecem as vidas daqueles que amam? Esquecem das suas próprias vidas? Frente a isso, sim, nós podemos lutar! Não apenas por nossos ideais, porque quem sabe um dia eles nos possam parecer errados, assim como os nossos parecerem para eles agora... – inspirou profundamente e terminou – Por aqueles que amamos e pelo mundo em que vivemos, podemos lutar!

Por um instante o silêncio preencheu o ambiente.

- E hoje estou aqui por isso, para pedir que por aqueles que amam, vivam para que eles possam viver. Treinem para que possam protegê-los. E por fim lutem com todas as forças e vençam! Porque todo nosso esforço nessa luta jamais será em vão!

Ao dizer isso, toda a sala, até então entorpecida, desabou em palmas. Todos admirados com a força daquelas palavras, renovados para uma luta, da qual talvez nem todos pudessem retornar...

Aos poucos vendo que a reunião havia sido encerrada as pessoas foram saindo. Sakura por sua vez estava sentada, ainda realizando tudo o que estava acontecendo. 

_Uma guerra... Será que era isso que Yamato quis lhe dizer..._

Uma sombra se ergueu na frente dela, e gentilmente Yamamura pôs uma das mãos na cabeça dela.

- Soube que passou por alguns problemas essa semana, criança. Está melhor? – Perguntou suavemente enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado da dela. 

Todos já haviam saído.

- Hai... Ainda me sinto um pouco tonta às vezes, mas acredito que amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde estarei recuperada! – Falou animada.

- Bem, essa é realmente uma boa notícia. Estive preocupado com isso, assim como Yamato considero-lhe como uma filha. – Olhar dele tornou-se um pouco nostálgico nesse ponto, mas rapidamente voltou à pose enérgica. – O que achou de nossa reunião hoje, pequena?

- E-eu apenas... Eu apenas não consigo entender... – Desabafou por fim – Por que essa guerra? Por que todo esse ódio? – Perguntou e o senhor deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

- É compreensível que esteja assim pequena. Isso foi algo que quando mais novo me perguntei muito... Por que tanto ódio? Nosso trabalho é proteger a Terra e os humanos que vivem nela, afinal por algum motivo nascemos com capacidades além do normal. Nós somos os Shiroi tenshis... Mas ao mesmo tempo me perguntava: "Por que proteger um lugar e aqueles que vivem nele se eles próprios não zelam pelo que tem? Os humanos e seu estilo moderno de vida matam e destroem tudo o que tocam. Por que protegê-los?" 

O olhar de Sakura tornou-se confuso. O que ele queria dizer com tudo isso?

- Mas senhor... – não continuou.

- Não apenas eu, isso foi o que alguns de nós pensamos minha pequena... São pensamentos bastante conflitantes, não são? Desiludidos com a verdade que encontraram essas pessoas resolveram se separar de nós e assim surgiram os Kuroi tenshis. Para eles o mundo deve ser limpo de toda a raça humana, para que no final apenas existam eles, e uma nova raça superior surja... O que eles esqueceram e que existem boas pessoas, e se todos nós fomos criados temos um propósito... Porque no Universo não há coincidências minha pequena...

- Realmente... Para tudo há um propósito... – Respondeu num sussurro.

- Pois bem, eu também gostaria de lhe perguntar algo. Acredito que você vem percebendo algumas mudanças, que apesar de tudo, não são comuns não é verdade? 

- Sim, eu tenho - Tentou responder, mas o homem parecia alheio aos seus comentários.

- Pensando nisso, decidi que é importante que você seja instruída por alguém, visto que ainda não tem total controle de seus poderes... E imagino que você ainda não compreenda bem tudo isso. A partir de hoje você será treinada, por um amigo meu. Que a propósito, já deveria estar aqui, não é? – Disse lançando um olhar enigmático ao que parecia ser o nada.

Treinada? "É importante que você seja instruída por alguém?". E como assim percebendo mudanças? Desde muito tempo o mundo passa por mudanças, mas essas com toda certeza eram gritantes! Não poderia ser só ela a sentir isso! Respire Sakura. Apesar de tudo Yamamura estava certo. Ela mais do que nunca precisava treinar. Aquela luta lhe provara que sim.

Naquela sala fechada, uma brisa fria pareceu correr. 

Um arrepio cruzou a espinha da garota.

Uma presença.

Em meio aqueles pensamentos, aquela presença a despertou. 

E ao seu lado Yamamura, que até então se mantivera em silêncio observando as ações da jovem levantou-se e cumprimentou o recém-chegado, com um pequeno sorriso estampado na face.

- Há quanto tempo, Uchiha Itachi. – Falou para aquele que mais uma vez aparecia em sua vida.

"_Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não._

_Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não."_

Matamune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoooooooooooooooooo minna-san! Tudo bem? - Se esconde atrás de uma placa de chumbo -

Por favor, não me matem! Um pouco mais de um mês sem postar, cara eu não presto! **T.T **Mas como eu já tinha dito meu tempo está um pouco curto. Quando eu tinha tempo faltava inspiração! Quando tinha inspiração faltava tempo! Aí danou-se tudo! Eu acho se não fosse a Tuka-chan e suas constantes – ameaças – Er... perguntas pela fic, ela no mínimo teria demorado uns dois anos pra sair! **XP**

Vocês viram que esse capítulo saiu um pouquinho maior? Ihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! O maior até agora! Ok, encarem isso como um pedido desesperado de desculpas...

E o Itachi? Finalmente resolveu dar o ar da graça não é? Espero poder botar logo o Naruto aqui na fic, afinal, sem ele não há humor no nosso poooooobre mundo! E hoje a história teve sua abertura oficial! Agora é guerra mô vei! **XD** Imagina só o senhor Yamamura tirando de baixo da túnica – sim eu não falei, mas normalmente ele usa – um bastão prateado, que com um simples toque aumenta de tamanho e de repente começasse a acertar a cabeça de todo mundo, dizendo:

"**Essas crianças de hoje em dia, na minha época ninguém contrariava os mais velhos..." ò.ó**

Pois é coisa de louco. Gente, esse lance de vestibular, ensino médio mata um viu? Ainda mais gente como eu e o Shikamaru! Eu tô conseguindo me sair pior do que ano passado! 3,5 em matemática e nas outras eu não quero nem comentar **x.x** Mas tuuuuuudo bem! Hoje é o dia de tira o atraso! Faz tanto tempo que eu não entro no Viva aos feriadõessssssssss! Sem eles a Mizuki não vive **XD**

Antes de responder as reviews, gostaria de agradecer a Yuki Blackwell, a TUka-chan e NAty-chan, e a Thami por terem me adicionado em suas listas!

**Paty-kon-chan**: Muito obrigada, essa foi a primaira luta que escrevi, então não esperava muita aceitação **XD** E olha um Itachi e Sakura se desenhando... **;3**

**Nana-chan**: Desculpe a demora minha linda! Mas ta aí mais um capítulo da fic! E você é uma menina muito má viu? Além de num escrever, deixa de estudar pra ler minha fic! Assim parece que eu to levando você pro mau caminho! Bwahahahahahahahahaha... Sim eu sou muito má! Adoro deixar uma expectativa no final do capítulo, embora odeie quando fazem isso **XP** E eu é quem tenho que agradecer seu apoio, afinal você acompanha essa fic desde o ínicio e sempre dá a sua opinião! Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: Olá! É sim! Itachi e Sakura com toda certeza! **loL**

**TUka-chan e NAty-chan**: Assassina de olhoosssssssssssss! Tá aqui o capítulo! E o cake rulez também! Por favor, desista da idéia de montar o fã clube "Matem a Mizuki-chan" Mesmo sendo filha do Chuck Norris – realmente nunca vão poder me matar - eu fico triste com isso. **T.T** Só perdoou se levar cake ou chocolate ou quem sabe um chococake pro colégio segunda viu? Beijos!

**Thami**: Seja bem-vinda! Eu gosto muito de histórias com muita ficção científicas, onde o mundo é 'perfeito', mas quando a inspiração dessa me veio a mente, eu pensei: " Por que não escrever o mundo em que vivemos num futuro próximo?" Mesmo não sabendo o que acontecerá conosco – está aí o melhor disso tudo, como eu não sei e esta é uma história fantástica, tudo fica mais divertido – escrever isso me faz sentir tudo o que está acontecendo... A fic vai ser Itachi e Sakura sim! Concordo plenamente com você é bom diversificar, e vai ter Naruto e Hinata sim! Quanto a Ino ainda estou pensando no papel dela na fic, mas se for para casal provavelmente será com o Sai ou o Gaara. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E espero que tenha curtido mais esse capítulo! A propósito gostei da sua campanha e também vou fazer parte! Beijos!

**É isso aí minna-san, façam uma autora feliz e deixem seus comentários para que essa fic se torne cada vez melhor!**

**Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
